


A Long Days Walk

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: "It was difficult to encounter a wayfarer of more wretched appearance.""The sweat, the heat, the journey on foot, the dust, added I know not what sordid quality to this dilapidated whole."- Chapter I. The Evening of a Day of Walking





	A Long Days Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing Jean Valjean, twice the brawn, twice the Jean
> 
> Or
> 
> A Name So Nice He Used It Twice


End file.
